


505

by vastwaters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastwaters/pseuds/vastwaters
Summary: a super short short story about bandmember!sakusa and atsumu inspired by another one of annabanana's great works ' 505 '
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	505

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosannabytoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosannabytoto/gifts).



> hi guys ! i am currently overburdened with deadlines for uni but I haven't forgotten abt the sakuatsu fics ! this one is a little short but there to let you all know I still live. i have a couple planned, 2 are like mega angsty standalone short stories and the third one I'm planning to make a multi part about bodyguard!sakusa and atsumu, also inspired by annabanana ! ty for the wait and thank you a lot for your support <3

He leaned against the wall, the flashing of vibrant lights illuminating the most obscured parts of the room. The crowd was dragged by unseen hands, bodies pressed flush together and moving in sync as invisible currents to the rhythm and beats of the song, thoughts in lock-step as much as their feet. Away from the gathering and eluding the atmosphere of elation, Atsumu held tight onto his cup as his gaze refused to detach from the very pair of black pairs that had him pinned down with a sole look only.

**‘BUT I CRUMBLE COMPLETELY WHEN YOU CRY—’**

A breath hitched in the back of his throat, memories recalled to the front of his mind, events replaying in front of his eyes: all triggered by a single lyric. _The taste of saline in his mouth, the wetness that had formed on his cheeks, hands that held a firm grip onto a disheveled shirt and a sting in a chest, a yell tore from his throat not much longer_. He closed his eyes, the words striking a chord other than the one on the instrument Sakusa held in his hands. Atsumu’s mouth formed into a rigid grimace, glum and desperate to suppress the feelings he had not wanted to confront for another while at least.

**‘IT SEEMS LIKE ONCE AGAIN YOU’VE HAD TO GREET ME WITH GOODBYE—’**

Hazel eyes fluttered open; irises nearly eclipsed by the pupils, expression tightening at the selection of words that harbored more than they could possibly convey. His body had verged on jolting, hands trembling at his sides. _A carpeted floor with muted stains, service sheet knocked from its nightstand during their haste, clothes untidily torn from each other. A cacophony of two lovers, erratic breaths and pants between heated kisses, the hum of air conditioning occasionally breaking through in the company of water gurgling in the pipes within the thin walls. What better way to depict a skinny love than have it unravel in a hotel? Room 505._

**‘I’M ALWAYS JUST ABOUT TO GO AND SPOIL A SURPISE—’**

**_‘_ ** _FUCK YOU, KIYOOMI, FUCK YOU **!’**_

_He ducks, dodging the bottle of water that had been hurled at him by an inch._

**_‘_ ** _Atsumu— **’**_

_**‘** J_ _UST LEAVE ME WHY DON’TCHA, JUST LEAVE ME LIKE TH’REST OF THEM **!** **’**_

_He frowned, **‘** I told you before, did I not **?** I told you that if it came down to music and you, that I would choose music. You knew this, you knew this from the beginning. **’**_

_Atsumu’s bottom lip trembled and Kiyoomi could feel his chest be torn asunder at the sight of him._

**_‘_ ** _Please… please don’t leave me… I… I thought... I thought I could change yer mind. I thought... **’** A sob broke off his sentence, fiery eyes glossy of tears, his body a furnace of searing pain. _

__

_You almost did, was what Kiyoomi had thought. Come with me, was what he had wanted to say._  


_There was a rawness to it, a picture that Kiyoomi wanted to capture for the times to come: to engrave it into his mind for him to remember. He would not write a song about Atsumu: his pain was only for him to witness._

**_‘_ ** _I’m sorry, Atsumu. **’**_

**_‘_ ** _Just... Just fuckin’ leave. **’**_

**‘TAKE MY HANDS OFF OF YOUR EYES TOO SOON’**

Blinking away the sweat that had trickled down his forehead into his eyes, Kiyoomi was quick to skim through the crowd in search of the hazel ones he had come to adore, nearly drawing in a breath midst his singing at the sudden loss. He continued to strum the strings, eyes frantically in search of a blond that had seized a grip on his heart, the one of which he could hear the tumultuous thudding of. Though, much to his dismay as well as relief, he had receded from view, the spot in the corner of the room now vacated, just the same as the void that gradually formed in his chest. Lips curled into a woeful smile, mouth inching closer to the microphone again. _Ah, it was what he had learned: all good things come to a certain end._

**‘** **I’M GOING BACK TO 505…’**


End file.
